Luna lends a Hand
by The 1597 Faceless Writer
Summary: Luna Lovegood heads into the Forbidden Forest to check up on the Thestrals and comes across two strange travelers and their mysterious, locked, blue box.


Author's Note: This is just a little, random one-shot that I suddenly came up with and wanted to write. It takes place during _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ in the HP cannon and somewhere around the middle of series 4 in the DW cannon. I hope you all enjoy this random little Harry Potter/Doctor Who story!

Luna lends a Hand

Luna Lovegood strolled happily across the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts. It was late in the evening and she should really be heading back up to the castle by this point but she really wanted to go and check up on the Thestrals. There was a light snowfall and Luna was covered from head to toe in thick, winter clothing. She was thankful that nobody had stolen her shoes this year. She walked into the woods and hummed a happy tune to herself. She was starting to get hungry.

"I wonder if there will be pudding at dinner," she said to herself. "I hope there is." She was coming close to the place where the Thestrals were kept when she heard a pair of voices emanating from the darkness. She quickly pulled out her wand. "_Lumos_!"

A bluish light began emanating from the tip of her wand. She carefully began walking in the direction of the voices. She had to be careful. The threat of Death Eaters trying to get into Hogwarts was more ominant than ever this year. But she was ready. She had done enough practicing with the DA the previous year to at least fend off any Death Eaters that happened to come across her. The voices began to become easier to understand. Luna held her breath.

"Why isn't it unlocking?" asked a loud, female voice.

"I don't know," replied a male voice. "Something's jammed it shut. Maybe some extraterrestrial technologies or something along those lines."

"Where the hell are we anyway?"

"A forest."

"I think I was able to work that much out myself, thank you very much!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll fix this in a jiffy! Let's see if the Sonic Screwdriver can get us in!"

"I thought you said it couldn't do wood."

"Right. It can't. Blast! We might as well find out where we are."

Luna looked past the tree. Standing a few feet away was a large, blue box. The words _Police Public Call Box_ were printed on the front and a simple light glowed happily on the top. Two figures stood in front of it. One was a man wearing a large, brown coat and a brown suit. The other was a woman with red hair and purple clothing.

"Hello? Who's there?" Luna asked as she approached them. The man and the woman turned around the face her.

"Oh! Hello there! Nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor!" said the man as he stepped forward. "And who might you be?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood. I like that name! Has a very...whimsical aura to it!"

"Thank you. Not many people describe my name like that."

"Well I guess I'm the first then! Anyway, this is my friend Donna Noble."

"Pleasure," Donna stated. "Could you tell us where we are?"

"You're in the Forbidden Forest," Luna replied.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's not so bad. Sure there are werewolves and vampires and chimeras but it also has lovely creatures like unicorns and Thestrals!"

"Sounds like a very interesting place," said the Doctor.

"You can read all about it at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes. It's my school, the place where I study magic."

The Doctor and Donna looked at Luna's wand and then back at her.

"Magic?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Like this!" She pointed her wand at a nearby bush. "_Incendio!_"

A series of blue flames shot out of the wand and hit the bush, causing it to burst into flames.

"_Aguamenti!_" Luna said. A stream of water shot out of her wand and put the fire out.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I thought magic didn't exist," said Donna.

"Well it doesn't but...it appears we've traveled into a universe where it does."

"You mean...we're in another universe?"

"Yep. The Harry Potter one to be more specific."

"Harry Potter? That's just a book series!"

"In our world it is but in this world, it's fact."

"How did we end up here?!"

"What's this about Harry Potter?" Luna asked. "I'm good friends with him."

"Of course you are! You're Luna Lovegood!_ The_ Luna Lovegood!" stated the Doctor.

"You've heard of me?"

"Yes, and I would explain how but I don't think you need to know that particular detail."

Luna, the Doctor, and Donna fell silent for a few seconds.

"Anyway, could you do us a favor, Luna?" the Doctor asked.

"What kind of favor?" Luna asked.

"Could you open the TARDIS for us?"

"The TARDIS?"

"The blue box. It's name means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's my ship."

"Your ship?"

"Yeah. For some reason, it locked itself when we got here."

"Okay...I guess I can open it." Luna walked up to the TARDIS and aimed her wand. "_Alohomora_!"

The TARDIS doors opened with a swift click.

"Ah! There we go! Thank you, Luna!" said the Doctor as he and Donna walked towards the TARDIS.

"Are you leaving?"

"Sadly, we have to. We ended up here by mistake and if we don't go back to where we came from then we might get trapped here forever."

"Then let's get a move on then!" stated Donna. "It was really nice to meet you, Luna!"

Donna then disappeared into the TARDIS.

"If you _do_ end up trapped here, Hogwarts's doors are always open for any witches or wizards in need."

"I'm afraid that neither Donna nor I are magical like you, Luna," said the Doctor.

"Then...are you Muggles?"

"Donna is, but I'm not. I'm not even a human being, for I walk in eternity."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the Doctor! Plain and simple!" The TARDIS began emanating a strange sound. "Ah! It looks like it's time to go! But, before I go, what year is it?"

"1996."

"1996. Winter of 1996 by the look of things. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince must be happening right now."

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Goodbye, Luna Lovegood! Have a wonderful life...and enjoy that Christmas party with Harry!"

The Doctor then closed the TARDIS doors and Luna watched as the blue box slowly disappeared into thin air. Luna was left standing alone in the middle of the clearing. It was practically night now. She turned around and began heading back up to the castle.

"That was wonderfully strange," she said as she walked towards to the stone circle. She came to a sudden stop and cocked her head. "Wait a minute. I'm going to a Christmas party with Harry?"

The End


End file.
